


Будущего по-прежнему не существовало

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Комбефер - лучший в мире друг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущего по-прежнему не существовало

Все как обычно. Все как обычно. Все как обычно. Как будто, если повторить это тысячу раз, все действительно станет как обычно. Как будто это тысяча метафорических сложенных журавликов, которые исполнят твое желание. Как будто молитва, которую услышат, если повторять достаточно часто и усердно.  
\- Хэй, красавчик, как дела? – Курфейрак шумно уселся на соседний стул.  
Комбефер сидел за барной стойкой, в отдалении от основной компании, расположившейся за несколькими столиками в задней части кофейни. Там, где обычно.  
\- Все как обычно, - на автомате повторил Комбефер. Тяжело вздохнув, он снял очки и потер переносицу. Курф был насквозь промокший, наверняка снова забыл зонт, Жоли будет ругаться…  
\- Да я уж вижу, - в дальнем углу Мюзена Анжольрас и Грантер спорили, но пока не перешли на повышенные голоса, а значит, ситуация еще не стала критичной. – Ты снова не отдохнул после смены, а сразу потащился сюда? Ферр, это просто безалаберно …  
\- На себя бы посмотрел. Снова насквозь мокрый, забыл, как в прошлом месяце болел ангиной?  
\- Ну так это когда было, - Курф заливисто рассмеялся и тут же полез целоваться. Губы у него были горячие, а нос холодный. Комбефер нащупал его руки и сжал в своих. - Пошли уже к ребятам, нечего тут спать с открытыми глазами.

Вся проблема была в том, что все не было как обычно. Нет, Курфейрак был весел, Жоли ворчал, а Легль полчаса назад разбил чашку, но Анжольрас... Анжольрас смотрел на Грантера не как обычно. Комбефер раньше видел этот взгляд, этот яркий блеск. Никто не замечал, наверное, никто и подумать не мог, что их лидер может изменить Франции хоть с кем-нибудь. Но Комбефер знал его дольше всех остальных, больше всех остальных.  
Они вместе учились в закрытой школе для мальчиков, а все знают, какие там порядки. Курф даже пару раз шутил на эту тему и не догадывался, насколько он был близок к правде. Им было по пятнадцать лет, и Ажольрас был прекрасен. Хотя он всегда был прекрасен, даже когда все его ровесники выглядели как гадкие утята. Комбефер возвышался над ним на полторы головы, был слишком худым, слишком нескладным, носил дурацкие роговые очки (сейчас это почему-то стало модным) и был ботаном. Но его никто не задирал, потому что, во-первых, у него всегда можно было списать, а во-вторых, Анжольрас львом кидался защищать своего друга. Своего единственного друга, хотя дружить с ним хотел бы каждый. Когда Комбефер спросил, почему именно он, Анжольрас вспомнил какую-то глупую историю, случившуюся еще в первом классе. Комбефер иногда думал, как бы все сложилось, если бы не.  
И когда Анжольрас пришел к нему, явно смущаясь, но решительный, как и всегда, он не смог отказать ему. Как будто у него вообще был выбор. Вся проблема была в том, что он никогда не мог отказать своему лучшему другу. Другу ли? Анжольрас как-то назвал его братом, тогда, будь воля Комбефера, их отношения назывались бы инцестом.  
Это был упоительный учебный год. Комбефер удивлялся, как он остался отличником, потому что все, что он запомнил из десятого класса - было громкое дыхание, сдавленный шепот и блеск глаз. И удовольствие. Удовольствие от того, что он может прижаться к вспотевшему плечу Анжольраса и дышать. А потом было лето. Когда он думал, что ничего лучше не может быть, он ошибался. Они провели все лето на маленькой вилле семьи Анжольраса, застрявшие в маленьком городке, зацикленные друг на друге. Они не думали о будущем, потому что будущего не существовало. Было только сейчас, наисчастливейшее, невыносимо прекрасное сейчас, от которого хотелось задохнуться и взлететь, кричать и сочинять стихи. Комбефер был совершенно безобразно влюблен. Он погрузился в эту любовь, растворился в ней и не заметил, что остался один с этой любовью. Он не заметил, что изначально был с ней один.  
Первого сентября Анжольрас сказал ему, что надо сосредоточиться на учебе. Выпускной класс, поступление в университет – у них нет права на провал, они должны изменить мир, ты ведь со мной, Комбефер? 

Как будто у него был выбор.  
Анжольрас еще иногда приходил к нему по ночам, грел холодные руки на животе, но тот особенный блеск в его глазах Комбефер видел все реже. Когда они поступили в университет (Комбефер в медицинский, Анжольрас, конечно, на международное право), он не видел этого блеска вовсе.  
Потом они организовали «Друзей Азбуки», даже не так, кружок сам по себе образовался вокруг Анжольраса и его желания изменить мир. Курфейрак присоединился к ним после очередного митинга, и ему неожиданно понравились истории про Россомаху и его исцеляющий фактор, которые рассказывал Комбефер, пока бинтовал ему голову. Курф был не против книг, заполнявших практически всю квартиру Комбефера, с пониманием относился к дополнительным ночным сменам, готовил зеленый чай и бутерброды, приносил их в больницу и не уходил, пока не убеждался, что все съедено. И даже увидев полную коллекцию фигурок Стар трека рядом с учебником по зоологии на клингонском, пожал плечами и предложил пересмотреть Стар трек с ним.

А у Анжольраса была Франция, были цели, были друзья, и кажется, он больше ни в чем не нуждался. Раньше не нуждался. До того, как к ним на собрание пришел Грантер. Комбефер не относился к нему с тем отвращением, что Анжольрас поначалу, но все же не понимал, что его лучший друг нашел в этом… этом… Грантере.  
Взгляды Грантера сложно было не понять, но это было не удивительно, в Анжольраса постоянно влюблялись, а он даже не замечал этого. Но он обратил внимание на человека, который, скажем так, не был образцом для подражания. Сейчас пока еще никто не понимал, к чему это идет, но скоро всем станет ясно… 

\- Хэй, красавчик, ты сегодня совсем не с нами. – Курфейрак шептал ему прямо в ухо, задевая губами мочку. – Задумался о том, что наш непревзойденный лидер наконец-то обратил внимание на своего поклонника? Готов поспорить, через полгода они будут самой сладкой парочкой.  
Комбефер усилием воли разжал стиснутый кулак и ответил:  
\- Ставлю на два месяца. 

Будущего по-прежнему не существовало.


End file.
